Game of Hearts
by will o' the wisp
Summary: Relena's heart has been broken too many times by Heero Yuy, decides Relena's sassy friend. So she decides to give Relena a personality makeover. How will the gundam pilots react? This is one of my better pieces, in my opinion. please r+r
1. Default Chapter

Relena leaned over the coffee table trying hard not to cry

Relena leaned over the coffee table trying hard not to cry. Her honey colored hair spilling over her face. Her slim hands traced the rim of her coffee cup. Her companion studied her hands. They were gloved with white gloves. Gloved, protected from anything that could stain those pure child-like fingers. 

Relena looked up her soft blue eyes on the verge tears. "What did he do this time?" Miranda asked. Her eyes met Relena's studying her. Relena's eyes were a summer blue, soft and sweet. Her hair was blond, like the color of honey, the color warmth. 

Miranda had blond hair and blue eyes, but she was different. Her eyes were icy blue and cold. Her hair was platinum blond the color like light from a yellowish moon on a cold night. She wasn't warm and sweet like Relena, she was cold and clever.

Relena whispered her voice was trembling "He-he said that he c-could never love me. T-that he-he would kill me-me when I was no longer use-useful." Miranda sighed, Heero Yuy had to break Relena's heart. What kind of an asshole was he? "Relena honey, listen to me. Men are like dogs, they need training sometimes and other times you're better off having a hamster. You can do much better than him, trust me." Relena sobbed "But I-I love, I love h-him." Miranda chewed her scarlet bottom lip "You're wearing gloves Relena, take them off." 

Relena looked down at her hands perplexity covering her face. She slipped off her white gloves and studied her bare hands. Miranda smirked "You're hands have been gloved for too long. If he can't see how good you are, to hell with Heero Yuy. Live for yourself, it's a better life and I am living proof of that." Relena studied her best friend for a moment. 

Miranda was a powerful figure, in body and spirit. She feared no one, and needed no one. She was an unbreakable spirit. People called her a bitch sometimes but she took it as a compliment. She wasn't like other rich men's snobby daughters, she had ideas of her own. She didn't play by the rules of upper class society, she made her own. They whispered about her made remarks but everyone was still in awe of her. She made a entrance wherever she went. She was cold and sometimes haughty. If you were her enemy, you were dead. But if you were her friend you were the luckiest person on earth. You couldn't find a better friend. 

Relena finally concluded "Fine, I'll try it." Miranda smiled at her innocent friend "Good, call your bodyguards tell them you're going shopping with me. If they say no, do as I do: go anyways." Relena reached into her purse and reached out her cell phone. "Hello Lady Une, I'm going out with Miranda...yes...okay. Have a good day, bye." Miranda looked at her "So?" Relena sighed "They're sending preventers." Miranda asked "How much time do we have until they arrive?" Relena looked at her watch "Maybe ten minutes or so." Miranda yelled "Waiter check, pronto." Relena looked her "What are you planning?" Miranda replied "We're gonna out run them." The waiter rushed over with the bill and Miranda took some cash out of her wallet and left it on the table. 

Relena and Miranda slammed the doors to her black Corvette shut and Miranda ignited the engine. She looked in her rear view mirror to see Heero Yuy's car she grinned and hit the gas petal. Miranda smiled one hand holding the steering wheel and the other applying crimson lipstick. Relena was smiling, a real smile. 

Heero and Duo stared at the license plate reading 'BITCH' disappear. Duo cursed "Shimatta! What do we now?" Heero replied stoically "We follow them." Duo flopped back in his chair "She's with Miranda, We are going to follow a crazy girl in a Corvette who has a head start on us? What are the odds of us catching her?" Heero stated "We're going to Fifth Avenue." Duo cocked an eyebrow "This is no time for shopping." Heero glared at Duo "That's where they're probably going." 

Miranda smiled "We're going shopping." Relena asked "Where fifth?" Miranda nodded "Yeah." Relena questioned "What do we do when they find us?" Miranda smirked "We make them carry our shopping bags, what else?" Relena leaned back and laughed out loud "You are too much." Freedom ran through her blood, she felt like Miranda. Wild, edgy, and powerful. She liked the feeling. 

Sometime later (about two hours) the two girls walked into Saks their arms full of shopping bags from various stores. Miranda asked Relena "Where do you want to go?" Relena shrugged "I don't know." Miranda noted "They haven't found us, I guess Preventers don't spend much time shopping." 

It was somewhere in the many isles of Saks Fifth Avenue Duo spotted two blond girls looking at denim jackets. Their hands were full of shopping bags and their melodic giggles could be heard from where he stood (which was about ten feet away.) He heard something about "So do you like the Juicy Couture jacket or the D&G jacket more?" He called Heero over "Heero! They're over there!" 

Miranda saw a brown braid (which she recognized as that of one of Relena's bodyguards) and whispered "Relly hun, we have to run now I think they saw us." Relena leaned closer "What do we do now?" Miranda smirked "We make them squirm, come on let's run!" Before Relena could react Miranda grabbed her arm and the two girls took off. 

Duo shouted "Hey they're taking off, come on Heero let's follow them!" Heero replied in monotone "Mission accepted." Duo rolled his eyes and the two of them took off after the girls. 

Relena asked as they ran "Where are we going?" Miranda just smirked again "You'll see." As they turned the corner and stopped Relena's mouth opened in shock. As soon as she regained from her surprise she started to laugh "Oh my G-d Miranda, you really outdone yourself this time. I can't wait to see Heero's face when he gets here. " She looked out at the lingerie department. "Quick, pretend you're gonna buy something Relena they're coming!" Miranda said. 

Hee hee. This should get interesting, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need ideas, badly. 


	2. The Upper Hand

Game of Hearts

Game of Hearts

Part 2: The Upper Hand

Heero and Duo chased the girls through the department store. They only stopped when they saw them, and then realized where they were standing, in the middle of the lingerie department. Duo instantly felt his cheeks turn a bright crimson as he realized he was faced with lacy bras. Heero too felt his cheeks stain with a very faint shade of pink. 

In the near by makeup counter conservative old ladies were buying perfume. They saw Heero and Duo and stared for a moment. The stares quickly changed to dirty looks. They leaned over and started to whisper to each other "How improper...how dare those boys....the nerve of those young men....how dreadful..." 

Miranda noticed Heero, Duo, and the old ladies she leaned over to Relena "Check it out Relly, looks like we've embarrassed, the preventers. We've got the upper hand now." Relena looked at the two ex-gundam pilots and giggled. Miranda watched her, shiny eyes and cute dumb smile. There was no doubt about it, Relena was in love with Heero Yuy. 

Love. She hated that word, it was the stupidest emotion she'd ever seen. Sensible mature adults turned into lightheaded ninnies. Miranda took pride in the fact she never loved anyone. Why love? Love was a way to break your heart, to let someone use you, to be a victim. She didn't need love, a frozen heart worked fine for her. 

Miranda looked at Relena grinning in her reverie and rolled her eyes "Relena! Earth to Relena! Relly!" Relena snapped back into reality "Uh what?" 

Miranda stated "We're going out tonight." Relena raised an eyebrow "And your parent's will let us?" Miranda smiled "No, but that doesn't matter. I'm an expert at sneaking out of the house." 

Her voice dropped to a whisper "Here's what you're going to do. Tell your brother you're sleeping over at my house. Bring your shopping bags over. At my house we'll get dressed and sneak out to the club." 

"How will we get past your dad?" Relena asked. Miranda replied "Oh, my dad never notices. I do it all the time." Relena smiled "Okay."

By this time Heero and Duo had come to their senses and started walking towards the two girls. Duo stepped up to them "You are in big trouble, do you know how long, it took us to find you-" 

Miranda cut him off "Oh you're finally here, good. You can carry our bags now." Duo groaned. 

Relena took a deep breath and tried hard to act, aggressive like Miranda had explained she repeated to herself _I have the upper hand. I can do this. I am a strong independent woman, I do not need Heero Yuy. have the upper hand. I can do this. I am a strong independent woman, I do not need Heero Yuy. have the upper hand. I can do this. I am a strong independent woman, I do not need Heero Yuy.... _

"Heero," Relena began "I'm staying over Miranda's house tonight. You can take our things to her house and notify Milliardo." Miranda gave an encouraging smile as she thought _That's it Relena, you've got! Make the bastard suffer! _

Heero stood in total shock. _How did this happen? _He thought _How did my Relena-wait MY Relena? Where did that come from. How did Relena, get to be so different. _Normally Relena listened to what he said. She was compliant and well behaved, but today...Today she ran away from him and went on a shopping spree. _Bitchy spoiled friend of hers! _

Duo felt his arms sink at the weight of the shopping bags _Shimatta! Why do these bags have to be so heavy? What did they buy, bricks! And what the hell has gotten into oujosan?! _Duo ran after the girls who hadn't bothered to wait for him and Heero. And already were getting ready to leave the store. 

Okay, I really need IDEAS!!!! Please review it's my only way of knowing someone read the story. If don't think anyone is reading it. I won't continue. Comments, and IDEAS are greatly appreciated. thankee. 


End file.
